1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to a diversion apparatus of vehicle, in particular, to a slippage-typed diversion apparatus for reducing the drag of a running vehicle.
2. Description of Prior Art
Accordingly, as disclosed in a new-typed patent titled as “Diversion Structure Capable of Reducing Drag” in Taiwan Patent Publication No. M329580, a diversion structure, which is adapted by being arranged at the tail end of a vehicle body, has a hollow frame body comprised by a plurality of deflectors, each of which is shown as an arc configuration, and between two of which an airflow channel is formed. An air inlet and an air outlet, both of which are communicated by the airflow channel, are respectively formed at the front side and the rear side of the frame body. When the vehicle is running, the generated airflow enters the frame body through the air inlet, then guided forcedly along the airflow channel, and finally flows out of the air outlet to form an invisible wall, whereby the size of the eddy zone behind the vehicle body is reduced, the airflow flows more smoothly, and the running efficiency is boosted.
However, according to the prior art mentioned above, the diversion structure is arranged at the tail end of the vehicle with the air outlet designed as a configuration curved inwardly and positioned corresponding to the rear door of a vehicle such as truck, so it will generate blocking problems; for example, the door is uneasy to open or unable to open completely.
Accordingly, after a substantially devoted study, in cooperation with the application of relative academic principles, the inventor has finally proposed the present invention designed reasonably to possess the capability to improve the drawbacks of the prior arts significantly.